Different Forms, Same Spark
by outerelf
Summary: Twins aren't supposed to have different forms altogether- yet these two do.


The doctor stared in horror as the spark began to split, despite the fact that it was really much too late for such a thing. Behind him he could hear nurses gasping and rushing to and fro, shouting at the top of their voices for another body that would have the same compatibility form as the body already prepared.

"There's no time for that! Get me the first available body, whatever it might be!" The doctor snapped, staring down at the splitting spark, chewing on the bottom of his lip in worry.

The two mechs, one on the berth and the other worriedly hovering nearby, stared at him in helpless consternation, green optics brilliant in worry. "What's going on?"

"The spark, it's splitting for some odd reason." The doctor grimaced. "I hate it when Primus does this- where's the protoform body already! It's almost split!"

A nurse rushed in, bearing a tiny Seeker form in her arms. "Will this do?"

"Perfect."

"But- but they're twins!" The mech on the berth protested, optics flickering in consternation. "Shouldn't they have the same form?"

"We don't have time to give them the same forms I'm afraid. It won't hurt either of them." The doctor quickly soothed over the fears, "It might even be beneficial- twins are often treated as one mech because they have the same spark. This way no one will think they're twins, and will treat them as separate mechs completely."

"Oh, no femme spark?" The one in the berth joked weakly. "I would've like to have a little femme."

"Sorry, no femme." The doctor smiled at the two of them as he deftly began to transfer the sparks to their separate containers. The little Seeker onlined with a squeal, and a happy laugh. Neutral grey optics stared up at the two bigger mechs, as the smaller spark was transferred to the car. The car onlined with a soft, unhappy cry, flailing against the arms that held the sparkling steady.

The Seeker twisted in the grasp, chirruping softly. The car stopped struggling, an soft chirrup coming from him as his head turned to the Seeker. The two happy creators reached out for their creations, and the car instantly began to squall once more, tiny fists reaching for the Seeker. The Seeker merely chirruped happily, a small trill rising from the body into the air.

The car fell silent, with a soft, dejected chirrup, and the creators looked at the doctor. The doctor sighed under the half-accusing optics. "Due to the fact they are from the same spark, both of them aren't going to want to be separated from each other very much."

"Are you certain nothing bad will come from them having two different forms? I've never heard of anything like it."

"Because very few people can believe it. I wouldn't suggest spreading it to everyone you meet that they are twins, but they will still have the twins bond and everything that comes from it."

The two creators looked disbelievingly down at their creations. Already the Seeker was beginning to bounce around from side-to-side, and up into the air. The car seemed perfectly content to cling to the mech holding them, as it clicked softly, optics tiredly shuttering at the two above him.

"_I'll go put this in the records-"_

-------

The silvery Porsche sighed softly, fingers tapping against the console in front of him. "Prowler, I'm bored." He began to whine. Normally it was beneath his dignity to whine, but only Prowl was in the room, and he knew that even if Red Alert was listening in, he probably wasn't paying too close attention. Inferno had mentioned about dragging the mech to Ratchet for a checkup.

"Then hand in the backlog of reports I've been waiting for the past twenty orns for."

"I already did."

"Then go through the old records and see if you can't pull up anything interesting." Prowl replied back, voice his regular monotone. "Do you mind Jazz? I have plans to create, and I need to finish them up soon."

Jazz sighed as he brought up each of the Arks members personal files on the console, visor reflecting the flickering light as he slowly hunched over it, staring at the files in sheer boredrom.

Ratchet- had five or six siblings. Check. Ironhide, been an gladiator back in the day when it was still legal. Boring. Optimus Prime, had a single brother. Everyone knew that. Red Alert had a twin-

_WHAT THE SLAG DID THAT JUST SAY?_

Jazz stared at the file, optics not quiet believing what he was reading. Red Alert. Twin. When had that happened? Why had he never said anything about it? Why had nobody noticed that Red Alert had a twin- Red Alert was certainly a recognizable mech, someone would've been able to spot his twin _sometime_.

"Hey, Prowler, come look at this."

"Jazz, not now." Prowl snapped, frowning at the Datapad. He could feel it, the plans swirling in the back of his CPU, just waiting to be placed down onto paper- A datapad was rudely shoved in front of his face, and Prowl glowered at it. "Why do you feel the need to continue insisting on placing this before me Jazz?"

Jazz withdrew the datapd for a moment, and there was a soft noise, before the pad was dangled in front of his nose once more. This time there was text highlighted.

_Family: Two creators, Skyslip and Redstorm. One twin, by the name of Skywatch._

Prowls optic ridges drew close together, as he swung around in his chair to face Jazz. Jazz had a particularly musing look on his face as he stared at the pad over Prowls shoulder and chair. All of the battle plan forgotten, Prowl demanded, "Where did you get that information?"

"Ask nicely, and maybe I'll tell you." Jazz tutted softly, grinning.

Prowls door wings rose irritation burning inside of him for a few moments before he realized that Jazz actually had the right to say such a thing. "Jazz, where did you get the information from?" His voice gentled slightly, but still remained at its usual near monotone.

"Its just part of the regular files. Hey Prowler, why do you suppose he never said anything about it?"

"Probably because of personal reasons. I'm not certain why Jazz. To say anything without any background information would mean you'd just jump to wrong conclusions."

"Aww, that's no fun. Hey, do you suppose we should ask Red about it?"

"Probably not, it might be a sore spot. He hasn't ever mentioned it before." Prowl said, gently taking the datapad from Jazz, frowning down at the information. "Do we have any files on this… Skywatch?"

Jazz slid back down into his seat, hurriedly bringing up a search engine and typing in the name. "Nope. No Lamborghini's at least- got a couple of Seekers."

"That's odd. Maybe it was wiped from the mainframe?"

Jazz grinned as he cracked his fingers, before poising them over the console. "Only one way to find out!"

"You're hacking our own computers?" Prowl asked, slightly amused.

Jazz shrugged. "Every file leaves behind an electronic trail, and no file can truly be deleted despite all thoughts to the contrary. No such thing as a pure wipe. If you're good you can probably find the file-"

Clawed fingers tapped across the keyboard as Jazz bent with a will to his task, insatiable curiosity prodding him on like it had done more then once. The silently watching Prowl leaned forward slightly, optics fixated on the dancing fingers, and the ever changing screen.

Jazz frowned. "I'm not getting any traces of a wipe."

"Maybe, perhaps, his twin died before it reached its adult body?"

"Probably…"

Blasters had poked it, "Hey, Jazz, what's shaking?"

"Oh, just trying to figure out who Red's twin is."

"Red? Twin? Ain't that fresh, hot news! Anyways, just wondering if you'd like to come with me to the concert. Got two tickets now since the mech I was originally going with got stuck with guard duty."

"You got it Blast!" Jazz powered down the console, before escaping gratefully out of the room. As they walked, they talked. And as they talked, they eventually wandered back to the subject of before. "I'm telling you, Red's twin must have died when the war just began-"

"I don't know Jazz, it doesn't seem right to me… Maybe they had never registered the kid properly?"

"What kind of creators would do that?"

----------

A hiss of pain escaped the small mechs vocalizer as a wire was pulled. The white painted medic frowned down at his patient. "You had a run in with a couple of Decepticons while out fixing a camera? What have we told you about going out to fix cameras alone?"

The mech shifted as he protested, "Inferno has been off helping the humans, and wasn't scheduled to call back any time soon, and everyone else was on some sort of duty-"

He flinched as the medic wrenched out another wire, before firing up the solder. "Ratchet, shouldn't you be giving me some sort of painkiller before you do something like that?"

"Maybe if I don't it'll finally teach you a lesson about going off on your own- you stupid idiot. You always crack down on everyone else for going off on their own, but then you turn around and do the same thing-"

Grumbling, Ratchet turned off all pain sensors before he began to solder the wires back into place. "I know Ratchet, but I figured that my sensor net would give me a big enough of a warning-"

Ratchet grunted. Once. Bad sign. The Lamborghini shut up, and instead stared down at his lap, saying nothing. Ratchet slowly finished up with his welding, before at last standing back and shutting the chassis close. "Red Alert, you're lucky that shot wasn't one inch higher. Otherwise you would've been making your excuses to whoever's waiting for you in the Well."

Red Alert nodded, before slipping off the berth, and made good his escape into the hallway. He slipped down the hallways quickly, hurrying back to where his room probably lay unattended.

He slipped into the room, and began shooing the mech that had taken over out, before firmly locking the door behind them. Scarlet optics glowered at his back, unnoticed, as the mech began to edge out of his hiding spot from behind two large consoles carefully arranged to hide the secret area, just large enough for a single Seeker.

Red Alert sighed in relief as he leaned back from the console, every tense wire slowly unwinding as he smiled at the locked, coded, thoroughly impenetrable door- "BOO!"

Red Alert jumped, before twisting in his chair to scowl at the Seeker. "I would appreciate if you didn't do that."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop worrying. You got the door locked, and I have my own way of getting out of here-"

"What are you doing here anyways? I thought I told you that you weren't supposed to come to the Ark."

The Seeker pulled a hurt face, red optics looking at him pitifully. "Aww, c'mon Red. I've missed you, and all of your twitchy, jumpy ways." He laughed at the furious expression that crossed Red Alerts face. "Cool your jets Red, really! Besides, I noticed you still have my special hiding spot all set up."

"Hmph." Red Alert leaned backwards, still pouting, but unable to dispute the fact. His spark silently rejoiced in the fact that he was there. Laughter silently cascaded down the twins bond, as the Seeker silently shook his head.

"It's all your fault you know. You shoulda come over to the Decepticons."

"I prefer playing it safe thank you very much. I would not like to be an Autobot prisoner, no matter how nice Prime treats his- the rest of the Autobots would undoubtedly be willing to tear apart all Decepticons after all of this time."

"The same way all of the Decepticons would willingly tear apart any Autobots?" The Seeker snorted, before casually leaning against the table, staring at his twin. His red optics dimmed slightly. "You know- I'm not certain I could protect you from any determined Decepticons if we win."

"Just as I'm uncertain if I could protect _you_ from any determined Autobots- or even Decepticons that see this as betrayal." Red Alert sighed, before smiling at the Seeker sadly.

"I've noticed a lot of action coming across our bond- the same mech, or different ones each time?" Worry was replacing the anger. The Seeker wasn't certain whether or not to rejoice over that. He was glad his twin wasn't mad, but he didn't want his twin to stress either…

"Same one, though I practically have to seduce him every, single, slagging time." A puff of irritated air blew out from an engine. He stared at his twin in sudden worry. "What'll happen to them if the Autobots win? Is there any chance of protecting them?"

"Depends on whom it is." Red Alert said slowly. "If it's Starscream… not a chance."

"Primus, Starscream? After how he treated you the first time you met him? Slag no. Thundercracker is my one and only." He smiled dreamily at the memory of the Seeker, happy waves echoing across the bond.

Both optic ridges rose at the Seeker, before Red Alert sighed. "Yes, it could work. Even among the Autobots there have been some questions on whether or not he's actually a Decepticon. He has some Autobot ideals."

The Seeker refused to be sidetracked however. "Why did Starscream first jump to your CPU? You know how bad of a trine we are- he's always doing stuff without us. I have no doubt that he'd toss us out of an airlock at first chance if it would save his own sorry aft."

"Yes, yes Warp, I know. I know. I simply-" Red Alert tiredly rubbed at his optics. "I knew you'd probably be perverse and go after someone like that- besides, what with your reputation…"

Red Alert trailed off meaningfully. Skywarp grinned manically. "What can I say?"

"Just so you know I heard all about the prank you pulled on Soundwave."

Skywarps optics rolled as Red Alert paused on the brink of his rather (in)famous speeches about pranksters. "I know, I know, I shouldn't prank anyone-"

Red Alerts arms crossed stubbornly as he scowled up at the purple Seeker. "Why are you here anyways?" He huffed, changing tactics.

Skywarp strode forward to place a hand on Red Alerts chassis, right over where he had just been recently damaged. The Lamborghini's intake pipes hitched for a moment at the intense concern and worry that flowed across to him. "I heard some of the 'Cons complaining about how they almost had you. I had to come and check to make sure you were alright…"

Red Alert looked gravely up at his twin, as he reached up, both hands on either side of the concerned face. "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's getting more and more dangerous, especially recently with everything that's going on. A lot of the 'Cons know who you are now, and the orders are to capture you alive for the information you have stored in your CPU."

Red Alerts vocalizer flickered on for a moment, about to tell his twin something meaningless and soothing, when voices rose in a loud argument. "I'm telling you, if he had a twin, then his twin must be dead by now! Honestly! He would've mentioned it before now if he had one."

Two sparks froze, as two pairs of optics, one red and one blue, stared at each other in fear. Red Alert scrambled for his sound recorders. Usually he left them muted whenever anyone was in the room, but right now-

Cliffjumpers voice broke into the room, as crisp and clean as if he was standing right next to them. "How much do you wanna bet his twin is actually a Decepticon?"

"You know 'Jump, that's crazy. Red, with a twin Decepticon? The day Starscream actually obeys an order willingly will come sooner then Red betrays us. Stop worrying."

"But, he has a twin that doesn't show up on any of the records!"

"Only because the twin had to of been killed when the war started! Why else would he of never mentioned it before now?"

"Because his twin is a Decepticon and he's helping them!"

"You know, he's probably listening to you right now." The dry, bored tone of the voice told Red Alert where exactly common consensus fell among the Ark.

Skywarp stared down at his twin, before letting out a shaky breath. He managed to grin, "Well, at least only one mech managed to guess the truth."

An equally shaky breath escaped Red Alert. "It's Cliffjumper as well- no one ever believes Cliffjumper. We're safe. For now."

"It'll make it more believable when the war ends and one of us defects over." Skywarp pointed out.

Red Alerts head tilted sideways, as his voice took a slightly teasing tone. "Since when do you ever think of anything smart?" The slight tremble in the voice betrayed his fear.

"Only when you or TC is involved. The rest can go to the pits." Skywarp wrapped both arms around Red Alert, hugging him close tightly. Both sparks still trembled at the revelation, even as Skywarp tried to hide his with his ever-present foolish smirk.

"Oh Warp, it'll only be a matter of time until they figure out that my twin isn't a Lamborghini." Red Alerts hands clenched tightly onto the wings. Skywarp didn't say anything, his own red optics dim in the same worry.

"It's only a matter of time."

* * *

_a/n: I am the one-shot queen! This is a response for the TF bunny farm... Crap. Just realized, I might as well take all of the Red Alert prompts and do them myself, because I swear, that's what I'm doing. _

_Anyways, sorry if Skywarp seemed a little OOC. Reviews, like always, are very much appreciated._


End file.
